In the Zone
by silver666
Summary: Contains minor spoilers for 'in the zone.' On their last night in Iraq the camp is attacked. Will the two NCIS agents make it out alive? COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

Tony had decided within five minutes that he didn't like Baghdad. The hot dusty country was not a comfortable enviroment and he couldn't wait to get home. Agent Jardine seemed more at ease than he felt, the other agent's OCD for cleaning apparently being related more to germs than actual dust. Either way Tony wanted to wrap up their mission as quickly as possible so that they could get back to Washington. It was for that reason he was struggling to sleep despite the fact they were leaving the following morning. They'd been working around the clock and he hadn't had a decent nights sleep since they arrived.

The other people in his tent were sleeping but he was lying awake staring at the open entrance. That was how he caught sight of the people moving around suspisciously outside. Slipping his hand under his pillow he wrapped his fingers around his gun and continued to watch. He could make out snatches of what they were saying and it didn't sound like it was English. The men seperated, each going to a seperate tent. There was a dull light in his tent, illuminating the figure who entered and he was able to see the bomb strapped to the man's chest. Noting that there wasn't a dead-man's switch on the bomb he shot the man. A single shot to the chest and the man fell. The other's in the tent shot awake as he slipped out of his bed and to the entrance.

An explosion ripped through the camp and the same voices as he'd heard earlier called out - one of the terrorists had set his bomb off early. Knowing that there were more terrorists with bombs, ready to take out the camp, Tony quickly began moving, managing to subdue most the men with the help of the soldiers who weren't frozen in shock. Two more bombs went off and there was sceaming. The officers' tent had taken a hit and with no one else around to do so Tony immediately took charge, directing soldiers to put out flames and move the injured to the medical tent. The soldiers, even those who still seemed frightened, rushed to do as instructed and helping them carry the injured Tony turned to Jardine.

"Agent Jardine," she blinked, and turned to him, seemingly in shock. "Get a satelite feed to SecNav and MTAC, we need to brief the higher uppers."  
"Yes sir," she rushed to do so.

Whilst she was working away at their laptop he continued to help move the injured, barking orders whenever neccessary. The camp was in chaos. There were too many casualties for the medical camp and the barracks ended up being used for the less badly injured. Although the soliers had mostly got control of their fear they were still looking to Tony for their orders and the special agent was run off his feet helping and directing.

He was helping carry a corporal, with a piece of metal in one leg, to what had been his bed when agent Jardine called him over. She'd managed to get the satelite feed up and running and had filled those listening in on the details of what was going on to the best of her ability but they wanted to hear from him. Sighing he leant over her shoulders, ignoring the fact that he was covered in dirt and blood and looked at the webcam. On the laptop screen was the SecNav, and MTAC were the director was with Gibbs and the team.

"What's the situation there?" the SecNav demanded.

"Unknown number of casualties," he sighed. "From what I can determine all of the assailants have been killed or apprehended. I have the soldiers on alert."

"Who's in charge there?" Director Sheppard wondered.

"Umm, me at the moment," he admitted. "The officers barrack took a bad hit, they're the most badly injured. We're gonna need air evac and reinforcements though."

"I'll arrange it," the SecNav cut off.

"DiNozzo," Gibbs spoke up. "Any of that blood yours?"

"No boss, I've been helping move the injured," he assured. "We should get back, theres a lot to do."

"Alright," they nodded. "Keep us up-dated."

"Will do," he signed off. "Jardine, I need you to offer whatever help you can to the medical staff and keep an eye out, I don't think they got on base without help."

"Yes sir," she scurried away.

Sighing he ran a hand through his hair, oblivious to the fact he'd smudged the blood and dirt into it, before going to help with the casualties. As he did so he noticed a lower ranking soldier heading towards the perimeter of the camp, near one of the entrances. his gut telling him that something was going on he followed to see that there were at least twent Iraqi insurgents heading towars the camp and that the soldier had already damaged the gate to the point it couldn't be closed to keep the attackers out. There was going to be a fight. Turning Tony ran towards a group of soldiers, telling them to get ready for an attack. The message quickly spread through the camp but not everyone had been warne when the attackers burst into the camp. Tony led the soldiers to fight.


	2. Chapter 2

The fighting was hard and fast. It was difficult to tell who which side was winning at first but soon it became apparent that the soldiers were gaining the upper-hand. Tony grunted in pain as a bullet hit his arm but didn't slow, continuing to shoot at their attackers. They couldn't allow the attackers to get past them, there were too many vulnerable soldiers in the camp - too injured to protect themselves - it would be a masacre.

Soon, thankfully, the fighting drew to an end. The few insurgents who remained alive were unable to pose any real danger to the soldiers, most being badly injured and/or unconscious. Barely noticing the injury to his arm Tony once again began giving out orders, getting those with the worst injuries to medical personnel, not taking the time to distinguishh between the soldiers and their attackers - in his mind both should receive equal treatment. He didn't want them to die, if they survived they could get answers as to why the camp had been attacked. There were too many casualties, the medics were struggling to cope, and everyone with medical training was roped into help treat the injuries.

Once those who'd been injured in the fighting had been carted off to receive medical treatment, all the tents now being used, Tony arranged for soldiers to guard the entrance that the attackers gotten in through - in case there was a second wave. Going back to his tent he grabbed a tie from his bag and used it as a tourneque for his arm before going back to help move the others who hadn't managed to survive either the bombing or the attack to a tent that he'd put aside at the beginning for the dead.

As he passed where Agent Jardine was working he ordered her to get them another feed to MTAC and the SecNav - he had to update them on the changes that had occured at the camp. Quickly finishing up what she was doing she rushed to his laptop to do so. It didn't take her long to get the link up and she called him over as soon as it was ready.

"Mr Secretary, I'm afraid I'm going to have to push for those reinforcements," he began.

"Has the situation there changed?" the SecNav wondered.

"Yes sir," he sank into a seat. "There was another attack, not suicide bombers, just insurgents the number of casualties has risen."

"Help is on its way," the SecNav assured. "NCIS has been monitoring their progress, I'll see if I can provide any more help." The SecNav signed off.

"How long?" he asked the NCIS team.

"ETA thirty minutes," Gibbs informed. "DiNozzo, why is there a tie around your arm?"

"Gunshot," he shrugged. "It's not too bad and the medics are over run, I'll be fine."

"Get it seen to," Gibbs ordered.

"I can't," he replied immediately. "Boss, I can wait, some of these people can't."

"I can treat it," Jardine piped up. "I have some field medic training."

"Alright," Director Sheppard agreed. "Go get what you need."

"Sir," a soldier ran over. "The fires are out and we're pretty sure we've got everyone."

"Do another search," he ordered. "I'll help as soon as I can."

"Yes sir," the soldier rushed to do so.

Agent Jardine returned and sighing Tony slipped off his blood-soaked shirt. Cleaning the area around the wound Jardine removed the bullet, sewed the wound closed, and taped a piece of gauze over it. Thanking her and telling the others that he had to go he pulled his dirty shirt back on, much to her distaste, and headed to help with the search. It woudln't be long until help arrived and the least he could do was make sure that no one was left behind - it's what Gibbs would do.

They were just finishing their search when the reinforcements showed up. A high ranking marine stepped out of the leading vehicle and let out a whistle as he looked around at the destruction that had once been the camp. Quickly he ordered the medics that had accompanied them to provide help for the medics who were already run off their feet and the other soldiers to carry the boxes of meical equipment to where it was needed. Seeing this Tony ordered the soldiers from the camp to help with whatever the man needed done. They rushed to do so and, knowing his arm would be killing when he got home, him he moved to help. He never made it, the marine stepped in front of him, blocking his past.

"You in charge here?" the marine demanded.

"Yeah," he nodded. "Special agent DiNozzo, NCIS."

"Colonel James," came the terse response. "Where are the base officers?"

"Dead or in one of the medical tents," he answered. "Their tent took a direct hit."

"What happened here?" the man wondered gruffly. "We were just told you needed medical aid."

"Suicide bombers took out the officers tents and two of the lower ranks," he sighed. "Whilst we were recovering from that insurgents attacked."

"How many casualties?" the marine questioned.

"Unknown," he admitted. "We've only just finished searching. I haven't exactly had time to make a role call."

"We'll do that first, need to make sure everyone's accounted for," the man informed.

"I've already given orders to do so," he assured.

"Right good," the marine nodded.

"Sir," Agent Jardine approached. "The SecNav asked me to tell you that the med-evac's ETA is ten minutes."

"Thanks," he offered her a weak smile.

"And Director Sheppard want to talk to you," she added. "In private."

""Alright," he excused himself and headed over to the tent.

"Tony," Jen almost looked relieved. "We've brought your transport up, you'll be picked up with the air-evac, the others will be retrieved as soon as transport is available."

"I'm not leaving until the base is secure," he protested.

"I'll order you back to Washington," she threatened.

"DiNozzo," Gibbs appeared by her side. "Come home, the marines can take care of the situation there."  
"You wouldn't leave," he pointed out.

"I'd follow orders," the older man stated. "You'll get on that transport."

Before he could protest more someone behind him started yelling about killing America. He was about to turn, to see who it was, when he was grabbed from behind. His eyes widened and he saw the startled looks on the faces of those in MTAC as the man holding him began making demands. There was no way anyone could see that part of the tent from outside and he knew there had only been one other person in the tent other than those who were injured. Turning his head slightly he found that the soldier who'd been treating the casualties was the one holding him. The man threatened to kill him and there was the sound of a gun cocking. He couldn't help but groan - how was he gonna get out of ths one?


	3. Chapter 3

Tony swallowed hard, feeling the cold metal of the gun being pressed against his temple. He immediately began thinking. There was nothing his team could do to, other than watch, from MTAC and he couldn't call for help - he'd be dead before it arrived. He'd have to get himself out of this mess. His gun had been snatched as soon as he was grabbed, it was probably his own weapon that was being held at his head, and he couldn't help but wish that he still had it. It would make things so much easier if he did. If only he had a weapon. Then it hit him, he did. A small smile spread across his lips and, carefully, he began loosening his belt. On the monitor in front of him the team gave no sign that they'd seen what he was doing and, knowing he needed to buy himself time, he began trying to reason with the man. He didn't want to have to kill the marine if he didn't have to.

"Look man," he began slowly. "You don't have to do this. As soon as you fire that gun soldiers will swarm in here and you'll be killed or captured. D'you want to spend the rest of your life in Gitmo?"

"I don't have much choice now," the marine snarled. "You've got me for terrorist related activities."

"Do I?" he wondered. "Got you for threatening a fed, nothing more and I won't press charges."

"I'd be discharged," the man knew what he was talking about.

"Honourably," he finally palmed the blade. "You'd get a full pension and compensation for trauma related to today's attack."

"Do you think I'm stupid?" the marine demanded. "You'll never let me go."

"You kill me and you'll never escape," he informed.

"Then I'll die a martyr," the man spoke confidently.

In MTAC Director Sheppard and Gibbs' team tensed as they saw the subtle tightening of the marine's trigger finger. Seeing this Tony knew he had no choice but to act or die. Taking a deep breath he moved with speed he didn't know he was capable of, driving his knife into the man's gun arm. The marine grunted in pain, dropped the gun and stumbled backwards. Catching the gun, before it could hit the floor, he grabbed the man's injured arm. In a move that Gibbs had used on him more than once in the gym at NCIS he took the man to the ground. Holding both his assailant's hands behind the other man's back he reached for his cuffs. With a curse he realised he no longer had them - they were on the suspect he and agent Jardine had been there to apprehend - and called the junior agent into the tent. She faltered momentarily before rushing to give him her cuffs. Slapping them on the marine's wrists, ignoring the way the man complained that it was hurting the stab wound, he ordered Jardine to take his attacker to where the other terrorists were being held.

Watching the young agent leave he twirled his knife, which he had pulled from the marine's arm -with the excuse it was evidence - around in his fingers. Slowly he sat in the seat in front of the computer again looking at the concerned faces of his teammates. He offered them a weak smile, watching as the director's shoulders sagged in relief that he was alright.

"Rule 9," he grinned. "Probably just as well their not proper marine rules."

Gibbs chuckled, "you still follow them."  
"I know good advice when I hear it," he looked down at the small blade. "Thanks boss."

"Nah DiNozzo," the older man shook his head. "That was all you."

He beamed at the praise, "I'd better be getting back, the med-evac should be arriving soon if it's not already here."

"Your transport will be arriving as well," the director reminded.

"I'll leave when all the injured have been evacuated," his tone brooked no argument.

"Alright," they knew there was no way to convince him. "No exceptions and be careful."

"Always," he signed off.

Standing he rolled his neck, slipping his knife back into his belt so that he had it in case there were any more attacks. Reholstering his gun he headed back out of the tent to see if he could be of any help. Colonel James approached him telling him that the med-evacs were in sight. Thanking the man he rubbed his throbbing head and looked over at the young soldier who'd been helping to keep him informed. He was given a list of those who were dead and another of those who were injured. Wincing at the number of names on each list he made a copy of it to take back to Washington with him - he fully intended to continue track the progress of everyone who'd been at the camp.

Finally the med-evac's touched down. Tony greeted the leader of the medical staff and helped arrange it so that those with the worst injuries were flown out to hospitals first. Quickly and efficiently the injured were evacuated out of the camp and with them gone the transport for the NCIS agents arrived. Knowing he had no choice but to leave Tony handed the reigns over to Colonel James and left the camp. He let his eyes fall closed as they flew back to America, drifting off to sleep as he finally allowed his exhaustion to take hold.


	4. Chapter 4

The smell of anti-septic woke Tony. His eyes fluttered open to reveal he was in a hospital, Abby sitting, sleeping, with tear stains down her face, by the side of his bed. Groaning he sat up, wondering what had happened, the last thing he remembered was falling asleep on the ride back to the states. Reaching out he touched Abby's shoulder gently, not wanting to startle her. Despite his best attempts her eyes shot open and she looked around worriedly before realising he was awake and pulling him into a tight hug.

"Abs, need to breathe," he gasped out.

"Sorry," she released him and punched his shoulder hard. "Don't you ever frighten me like that again Anthony DiNozzo."

"Sorry," he pouted. "What happened anyway, last thing I remember is falling asleep on the ride back."

"The stitches Agent Jardine put in your arm came loose whilst you were fighting the marine who attacked you Anthony," Ducky informed entering the room with a Caf-pow for Abby. "You lost a lot of blood and it became infected."

"I had two lists of names on me," he looked around for them. "Where are they?"

"Jethro took them," Ducky assured. "Had Timothy check the status of everyone who was injured."

"Are they all alright?" he wondered,

"Some unfortunately didn't make it," Ducky answered.

"Damn," he hung his head.

"Anthony there was nothing you could have done," the medcal examiner knew he was blaming himself. "Their injuries were severe."

"I need some time to think," he sighed. "Could you leave."

"Tony," Abby seemed hesitant.

"It's alright Abs," he smiled weakly. "I just want to be alone for a little while."  
"Come along Abigail," Ducky led the goth from the room with every intention of calling Gibbs - if anyone could get through to Tony it would be his boss.

Alone in his hospital room Tony stared blankly at the ceiling, wondering if he could have saved them, would they have survived if he had acted sooner. He felt guilty that he hadn't raised the alarm when he first saw the bombers, believing that if he had none of the soldiers would have died. Tears formed in his eyes as he thought and he let his eyes fall closed, causing the tears to stream down his cheeks but he ignored them, trying to get back to sleep.

Gibbs slipped into the hospital room. Ducky had called him, worriedly informing him that DiNozzo was feeling responsible for the deaths of those who hadn't survived the attacks in Baghdad, and Abby had insisted that he fix it. The younger man was sleeping, curled up on one side, with tear stains down his face. Sighing the special agent crossed the room to sit on a seat by the side if the bed. Waiting wasn't his strong point but he was willing to make an exception in this case. Several minutes after he arrived Tony groaned quietly, the younger man's eyes fluttering open.

"Boss?" Tony asked confused.

"DiNozzo," he sighed. "Ducky and Abby seem to think that I need to 'fix' you."

"Nah boss," the younger man sat up. "I'm fine, there's absolutely nothing wrong with me."

"Except the hole in your arm," he smirked. "You're blaming yourself for the deaths."

"I could have stopped it," Tony whispered. "I saw the bombers and didn't act until one of them entered our tent."

"Did you know they were bombers?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Well no," the younger man admitted. "But I thought they were suspiscious, if I'd acted sooner then maybe those people wouldn't have died."

"Maybe," he shook his head. "You can't live your life with 'what ifs' and 'maybes' it'll drive you insane. You did good."

"Thanks boss," Tony finally smiled.

"The SecNav's awarding you a medal," he changed the subject. "For your actions in Baghdad, the ceremony is tomorrow."

"What?" the younger man looked at him in shock. "How long have I been out?"

"You've been unconscious for two days," he informed.

"Oh," Tony nodded. "When am I getting out of here?"

"Tomorrow morning," he smirked. "We'll be picking you up right in time to escort you to the ceremony."

The younger man groaned and flopped back against the pillows on the bed, knowing that there was no way to get out of the hospital sooner or escape the awards ceremony the following morning. Hiding a smile at his actions Gibbs stood and left the room, threatening to break his legs if he tried to leave before he was collected. Nodding to acknowledge the threat he watched his boss leave, before closing his eyes again - he didn't want an award, in his mind he hadn't done anything worthy of the respect and attention his actions were going to get for his actions.

...

Tony smothered a groan as Abby bounced into his hospital room the following morning. The goth was accompanied by Gibbs who carried one of his suits and the look on his boss' face told him he wasn't getting out of going to the ceremony. Reluctantly accepting the suit he headed to thhe room's en-suite bathroom to change. His shirt and trousers on he slipped his arm into its sling and returned to the main room. Smiling widely at him Abby moved to do his tie for him. Biting his lip to avoid showing his displeasure he allowed her ministrations, not even complaining when she straightened his suit jacket over his shoulders. Covering a chuckle Gibbs led the way from the hospital.

The drive to the awards ceremony was taken in silence. Abby was practically bouncing up and down in her seat, Gibbs had an expression on his face that Tony couldn't decipher, and the young man himself didn't want to be there. Staring morosely out of the window he wondered what he could say when he was given the medal - he'd seen enough of these ceremonies to

know that he would be expected to make a speech or at least say a couple of words.

All too soon they reached their destination and he was ushered out of the car. The SecNav was already there and smiled at their approach, telling them that they could start as soon as the press arrived - everyone else was already seated, facing the podium. Nodding, making no effort to hide his displeasure at the fact he was there, he moved to his position on the podium. Soon he was called up to accept his award and looking down at it he took a breath he started his speech.

"I used to want one of these," he stated. "I'd watch year after year as my boss received awards and wish it was me. Until now I never understood why he had me collect them for him. I do my job to help people, not for glory or medals. The people who really deserve this are the marines out there, fighing day in, day out for us to live safely here. Every day they face the threat of death or injury but they still fight for their country without the recognition they deserve. So thank you Mr Secretary, but no thank you. I can't accept this award."

He turned and walked off the podium, leaving the award in plain sight. Everyone stared at him in shock as he calmly strode away, ignoring the calls of the reporters. Everyone except Gibbs who, with a small proud smile, nodded at him in understanding. Without a word he moved to sit and wait in the car that had delivered them to the awards ceremony.

It wasn't long before he was joined by Gibbs and Abby. The goth hugged him and wondered why he didn't accept the medal but Gibbs simply handed over a small case, informing him that the SecNav had insisted he take the award whether he wanted it or not. Shaking his head he leant it against the window of the car and stared blankly out. There would be repercussions for his actions, he knew, but he'd done what he thought was right and that was all that mattered to him.

FIN


End file.
